


Falling For You

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, clumsy Reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Your clumsiness leads to the reveal of one or two of Peter’s secrets.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission. thanks!

Peter had saved you from your clumsy self more times than you could count. Falling down stairs. Walking into doors. Tripping on carpet. Oh! And one time from falling off the subway platform and onto the train tracks. That one had been the scariest one. So far.

You’d bumped into someone and slipped on the edge of the platform. All you could do was gasp as you fell backwards. But with lightning fast reflexes, Peter reached out for your hand. Not only did he pull back onto the platform and into the crowd of people but you were also cocooned in his arms until you caught your breath. Your hands were pressed against his chest and he was holding you, safe and secure.

“I’ve got you,” he panted, sounding more startled than out of breath. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You had then looked up into his face, at those furrowed brows and lovely brown eyes. “Good thing I’ve got my own personal superhero for a best friend,” you grinned.

“Try not to make this a habit, eh?” Peter joked, releasing you from his surprisingly strong hold.

But habits are hard to break. Especially when they’re on accident.

* * *

You’re on the rooftop of Peter’s apartment building. It’s your favorite place to sit and sketch the skyline. Peter doesn’t even know you’re on the roof until he notices the window ajar and your hoodie on his bed.

Peter climbs up the building using the fire escape; the weather is perfect and the sun won’t be setting for a couple more minutes so there’s plenty of people walking on the street below. He finds you sketching in your favorite spot with an old, comfy but dirty blanket underneath you.

“Hey, Y/N, w-whaddaya doin up here? I didn’t know you were coming over,” he starts. You don’t even look up from your sketchbook.

“Yeah, May let me in. I just want to get some quick sketches in. I was thinking of trying a new paint medium this weekend so…” you trail off. You look up at Peter when you realize he’s just standing there, awkward and quiet. It’s not actually unusual, but you know when to speak up. “Is there a problem? Was I not allowed to drop by unannounced?” you smirk. It’s never been a problem before.

“W-hat? Ha, haha, n-no not at all. I love it when you come over…it’s just that um…I have my Stark Internship tonight so I can’t really hang out with you,” he explains and you frown.

“Oh yeah. I’m sorry Pete. You’ve been so busy with that thing…I should’ve known. I’ll get out of your hair.” You start to pack up your pens and pencils, leaving the blanket behind as you always do.

“Don’t worry about it. I mean…technically you could stay if you want. It’s not like it’s my rooftop. I can’t exactly forbid you.” You walk past Peter and head towards the fire escape. The door to the roof is usually locked.

“It’s all good, Peter.” You turn around to face Peter for a moment, still taking a few steps backwards. “Can we maybe go grab a bite to eat before your internship though?”

“Yeah! Absolutely, no problem.” Just as Peter is smiling and looking up to address you…you trip.

Classic.

Except this time you’re too close to the edge of the building and there’s nothing to reach out for. Your pencil bag goes over the edge first as you gasp and prepare to scream.

“Y/N!” Peter calls out to you in alarm. You fall, but only for a second before a something sticky grabs your hand. Like a bungee cord, you bounce back up the side of the building and are suddenly in Peter’s arms. Except Peter isn’t on the rooftop anymore either. He’s on the side of the building. Sticking to it…like…

You finally register that the sticky substance on your hand is webbing.

“Oh my god,” you mutter as Peter climbs up the side of the building with the ease of…well…Spider-man. He lifts you over the edge and back onto the roof. No one on the street below is any wiser to the fact that you were almost splattered on the pavement. “You…have superpowers.”

“Um, yeah kinda…I mean yes, definitely.” Peter sets you down on the blanket, far away from the edge. He sighs with relief. “That’s what I use them for, I mean.”

“So…um…you’re Spider-man?” You take a wild guess without looking at Peter. You can always tell when he’s lying. By not looking at him, you’re allowing him the opportunity to lie. You’d understand if he did but you hope he doesn’t.

“…Maybe…” he mumbles. You keep your cool of course, because if you were Ned, you’d be freaking out. He’s excitable like that.

“Does Ned know?”

“Not yet.” You finally look at Peter and see the guilt on his face. He doesn’t like keeping secrets and in the past, he’s usually terrible at keeping them but this has changed everything.

“That’s what the stark internship is, huh?” You’re starting to get comfortable and brave enough to ask a few of the things racing through your head.

“…Um…yes…” Peter grins when he notices you’re not mad.

“Ok uh so…this is awesome!” You jump to your feet, pulling Peter with you and shaking his shoulders. “My best friend is Spider-man!”

“Shhhh!” Peter puts a finger to your lips and you freeze. “Not even Aunt May knows,” he confesses.

“Sorry. It’s just…it’s amazing, isn’t it? I mean…Peter…you saved my life…again,” you add that on at the last second, giving him his due for every time he’s looking out for you. “Isn’t this amazing?”

“Duh! Of course it is!” Peter beams at you. “I’m actually really glad you know now. It’s hard to keep secrets from you,” he admits. He takes ahold of your arm by your elbow and escorts you back towards the fire escape.

“Oh really?” you chuckle. “So…what other secrets do you have?” You’ve always enjoyed teasing your friend but never like this. Your body is close to his–for your safety of course but still–and you’re chewing on your lip while making eye contact with Peter. You’re usually terrible at flirting but perhaps another near-death experience has made you brave enough that your flirtatious stance comes naturally.

“Um…” Peter’s mouth is hanging open. It his clueless look which you see on him all the time. You love it. He closes it and swallows like his mouth is dry. He breaks your eye contact and looks down at your lips. You’re hoping he’s about to lean in and kiss you.

He flips…sideways…off the building and onto the fire escape with no regard for his safety. You flinch and freak out for maybe a second but Peter is suddenly giggling and breathless.

“How about we go to dinner first?” Peter repeats your earlier offer. “Maybe I’ll tell you then?” He extends a hand to you so that he can help you onto the fire escape and down to his apartment. You realize now that you’re holding your best friend’s hand and that you, in fact, have held it on several occasions when he’s coming to your rescue.

You’ve always been falling for him. When will you finally have the nerve to say it out loud?


End file.
